Finally
by I Know I'm A Dreamer
Summary: Finally, Haruhi and Tamaki's Wedding.  T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Just to let you dear readers know, I'm a HARUHIXTAMAKI FAN!

!

!

!

!

Finally

Chapter 1.

He looked straight at her when the doors opened, and she took his breath away. Her eyes found his immediately, and they stared at each other. They had found their soul mate. Her cheeks turned pinker at how much love was shown in his gaze for her, and how handsome he looked.

Everyone was smiling at the bride and groom, who never let their eyes stray from the other. They were a gorgeous couple, really, as well as completely in love. He was striking in his black wedding suit, with a large rose tucked in front of the handkerchief. Her beauty was emphasized with the pearls done in her short hairstyle, the bell shaped-skirt wedding dress with puff sleeves. The long white elbow-length gloves and her beautifully patterned wedding veil. Her small diamond earrings, and the simple necklace with it's large diamond hanging off a delicate silver chain, in the hollow of her throat. The bouquet of large red roses. Her father, who'd cut his hair to shoulder length for the occasion, beamed as he walked her down the aisle. He smiled even as she outshone his pride at her joy, because really, she was radiant as she walked down the aisle.

When she and her father finally reached the altar, she shone that much more. "I love you Tamaki." she mouthed to her groom. "I love you more, Haruhi." he mouthed back. She smiled and shook her head slightly, he did the same. Both of their eyes sparkled.

With a symbol grand and old as time, Haruhi's father placed her small hand into Tamaki's. "Thank you." Tamaki whispered to him. Her father shone brightly "Your welcome. You better take care of her." Her dad whispered back. Tamaki nodded solemnly, and Haruhi's father took his place as father of the bride.

Tamaki and Haruhi squeezed each other's hand for a moment, and turned to look at the priest.

The priest spoke in a loud and clear voice, one that carried all the way to the back rows without the assistance of microphones and speakers.

When it came for Tamaki to speak his vows, he never let his eyes stray from Haruhi's face. "I, Tamaki Suoh, take you, Haruhi Fujioka, to be my wedded wife. With deepest joy I receive you into my life so we may be one. As is Christ to His body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful husband. I love you, and know you love me. Through the pressures and uncertainties of the future I promise to be your devoted and caring husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live, I hereby pledge to you my faithfulness. Even in death, our souls shall be joined, as our love will last for eternity."

Haruhi opened her mouth to speak "I, Haruhi Fujioka, take you, Tamaki Suoh, to be my wedded husband. With deepest joy I receive you into my life so we may be one. As is Christ to His body, the church, so I will be to you a loving and faithful wife. I love you, and know you love me. Through the pressures and uncertainties of the future I promise to be your devoted and caring wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish for as long as we both shall live, I hereby pledge to you my faithfulness. Even in death, our souls shall be joined, as our love will last for eternity."

They both glowed. "You may now kiss the bride." Tamaki cradled Haruhi's face in his hands, before suddenly kissing her. She enthusiastically responded, clinging to him. Everyone beamed at the couple, who slowly walked down the altar. Haruhi still clinging to Tamaki and Tamaki not letting her go. Everyone went outside to their cars (most of them expensive, with the exception of the guests related to Haruhi.) They all drove to the reception, Haruhi being held by Tamaki in their limo.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally

Chapter 2.

There was time to talk now, time to laugh.

And, of course, associate with other rich people, such as Kyoya was doing.

But the happy couple were so brilliant that many people weren't associating and calculating as they would have done otherwise. "You better take care of Haruhi." Ranka reminded Tamaki. "With my life." Tamaki said solemnly, making Haruhi laugh. "What's so funny?" he asked her cheerfully and spun her around. "You," she gasped "were so serious. It was funny." he smiled up at her.

"And now, presenting our entertainment for the night, Maya Natsuki!" Everyone looked at the stage as a hispanic brunette walked to the mike. "Today, I'll be singing 'Sakura Kiss' in honor of the bride and groom." She said.

"Kiss kiss: Fall in love!" "C'mon Tamaki, let's dance!" Haruhi said, leading him to the dance floor.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" They spun around gracefully (Haruhi had been taking dance lessons).

"I see you come, I watch you go; You never seem to leave me though! So is this love or hate? We'll see . . . You're making me crazy" Haruhi didn't let her eyes stray from Tamaki's, and Tamaki never let his eyes from Haruhi's.

"Inside my dreams, You're all I see . . . Well, all I see is you and me Lady? Maybe. Or host? I find I really don't mind."

"If I had to choose a rose In this garden of romance, Maybe we could take this chance . . ."

"Maybe you're my love!"

"And I would like a hand to find A hand of yours to take in mine; And with one kiss We could stop time and I'd fall in love with you! Tomorrow's far away Let's place our hope in today-Just you and me In a beautiful spring"

"And we'll always fall in love AGAIN!"

"Hey! Hey!"

"Maybe you're my love!" "Remember when you first came to the third music room?" Tamaki asked Haruhi. She laughed "I remember. Who would've known how much our lives would change with my breaking a vase." "Well I'm glad." "Me too." They glanced at the singer-who had clearly refused to wear a dress and was in a black tux. "That was a perfect song for us, don't you think?" Tamaki asked Haruhi. "Yeah. It even mentioned the host club." They smiled at eachother, continuing to dance at their reception.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally

Chapter 3.

"Thank you so much for singing." Mrs. Suoh said to Maya, who was the last person to leave. Maya smiled-^.^-"It was no problem. Singing's my part time job." "Part time?" "Yes, I'm part of an exchange student program. I'm studying technology here, and I'm studying law, literature, screenwriting, art appreciation, and lots of other stuff back home." "Wow that's . . . a lot." Haruhi said, blinking. "Really? I was gonna do a lot more, but I decided I want to finish college by the time I'm twenty-five." Maya said, scratching the back of her head sheepishly "I'm an overachiever. This is the last day of my program." She glanced at her watch and fell over "So sorry! I have to go so I make it back before I miss my plane!" She said, yanking her suit off and revealing jeans and a polo. She shoved the suit in a backpack and hopped on a skateboard.

And she was out of sight.

Tamaki and Haruhi soon forgot her as they went to their limo. It was taking them to the airport, where they'd get a private jet to Cabos San Lucas, a hotel in Mexico towards the end of Baja California. (a.n. I went there once and LOVED it!) What they didn't expect was to meet this girl there.

Haruhi and Tamaki were on cloud nine when they woke up on the first day of their honeymoon. Let's just say they were no longer virgins.


End file.
